Finding the right Weapon
by MarshAngel
Summary: Serena sees something she probably shouldn't have


Scene 3: Finding the right Weapon  
Author: MarshAngel  
E-mail: watsonma@hotmail.com  
Web page: http://www.crosswinds.net/~marshangel/angelmoon.htm  
  
  
Somebody was in the apartment. Andrew hadn't mentioned any guests so if anyone   
was there…well she didn't want to imagine the possible danger she was in. She froze for a   
moment; her heart began pounding in her chest at a pace a rock band would have been   
proud of.   
She contemplated heading for the front door and running for dear life but she was   
afraid her clicking heels might alarm the intruder. Besides how could she leave a criminal   
inside Andrew's apartment to steal everything the guy had ever owned? For all she knew she   
might have been the one to let him in. She cursed herself for not having locked the door   
behind her when she had come by to pick up the food for the party.  
She looked around her, having overcome the urge to flee. There weren't any readily   
available weapons. She contemplated searching the drawers before her for a knife, but not   
knowing where to look first she had no doubt she'd make a lot of noise and attract attention   
to herself. She needed the advantage of surprise; she certainly wasn't an intimidating person   
by any stretch of the imagination.  
On the kitchen counter was a steel pot she knew to be heavy. She picked it up as   
quietly as possible and began tiptoeing towards the living room. She knew how strange she   
must look: a petite blonde in a short party dress, tip-toeing across the room with a large pot   
in hand, set on defending an apartment against whatever villain had dared encroach on   
Andrew's territory.  
She headed towards the source of the sound. What would a thief hope to find in the   
bathroom, she wondered as she heard the sounds of someone moving around?   
As she got closer she could hear the person begin to hum. Somehow the idea of   
humming while you work was not exactly something she associated with robbery. Still a few   
feet away from the bathroom, she was stunned when the barely ajar door swung open and   
the man's voice came across loud and clear as the very tall figure came stepped out of the   
bathroom not even noticing her presence.  
Serena froze again, not quite believing the sight before her. Her mouth fell open in   
shock as she stared. His back was turned to her but the view she had was nothing short of   
amazing. He was like a Michelangelo sculpture down to the complete nudity and perfect   
buttocks. His back was muscled and beautiful right down to his narrow hips and she stared   
in amazement at the perfection of his pose as he stopped for a moment to ruffle his wet hair   
with the towel he held in his hand. The stretch of his back muscles was magnificent.   
No Michelangelo painting could compare to this reality, however. It seemed he   
suddenly realized he wasn't alone and turned around to face her. If his back had been   
magnificent, then the frontal view was nothing short of stunning. Her eyes widened and the   
pot in her hand clattered to the floor.  
He simply stood there staring at her, his blue eyes looking her over seemingly taken   
in her every detail. He wasn't the one doing the real looking however, her eyes seemed to   
orbit with a will of their own taking in every detail of his perfect male form and admiring his   
male parts for an embarrassingly longer time than she probably should have considering the   
situation.  
He didn't seem to be the slightest bit embarrassed by his nudity. In fact, a teasing   
toothy grin began to spread across his perfect face. He looked her over in the same hungry   
way she had and made her already red skin turn a deeper indelicate shade of crimson. As if to   
prove how undisturbed, and possibly flattered he was by her reaction, he reached up and   
slicked back his messy wet hair.   
"So… see something you like?" he asked teasingly, in a deep tenor voice that sent   
chills up her spine.  
She was almost speechless… almost. "You aren't a robber are you?" feeling incredibly   
stupid the moment the words left her lips.   
"No. Are you?" he asked in the same teasing arrogant manner.   
"Who are you? And why are you naked in Andrew's apartment?"  
"I'm Darien, and my shower's broken. Who are you and I hope you weren't   
planning to do any harm with that pot? It doesn't make a very good weapon on the floor.   
Besides, it wouldn't be fair of you to attack a naked unarmed man."  
"I'm Serena, and you seem pretty well armed to me!" Why did she bother speaking   
at all? Anything she said after that couldn't possibly top the stupidity of what she had just   
said.  
"Maybe you'd like to borrow my weapon sometime," he replied, his smile widening   
and his eyes twinkling mischievously in response to her quip. "I guarantee it works much   
better than that pot."  
"I…ah…I have to go now," Serena stuttered. Her embarrassment had reached its   
peak and she turned around and hightailed it out of the apartment, leaving behind the snack   
tray she had come for and one absolutely gorgeous grinning man.   
  



End file.
